


flowers (Podfic)

by jewishbucke, lesbianettes



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 03:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20332978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewishbucke/pseuds/jewishbucke, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianettes/pseuds/lesbianettes
Summary: Connor visits his amnesiac boyfriend in the hospital (PODFIC)





	flowers (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [flowers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20051971) by [jewishbucke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewishbucke/pseuds/jewishbucke). 

[flowers](https://soundcloud.com/user-32584508/flowers-transhalstead)(4:57)

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @beelivia, transhalstead's tumblr is @transhalstead, and my soundcloud where all podfic and previews will be posted is @beelivia


End file.
